


军队梗

by lancher



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancher/pseuds/lancher
Summary: 架空，很早以前的肉梗。和囚徒一个系列 https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906417不过因为个人对这篇种族设定非常不满意所以囚徒调整了。
Relationships: 枪弓
Kudos: 20





	1. 军队梗1

Archer知道自己现在恼火极了。这是他第二次在会议中发火。  
他无法忍受长老会的愚蠢。联盟？和那个屠戮过族内无数村落，也将他的所有亲人在大火中烧死的族群联盟？更别提那些家伙早已在虎视眈眈窥伺这最后一口肥肉。假如全族上下不能一心抵抗早晚会被那只狼吞下肚子。  
Archer生命中的一半岁月都奔波在战场上。他的养父卫宫切嗣与他同样，也是族内闻名已久的战士，在他死前Archer将他的任务接过，发誓将毕生为猫族的幸福而战。  
他记不清曾参加过多少战斗，也记不清曾将多少只犬族斩落马下。比起杀人Archer更喜欢看到人们的笑脸。他想让每个族人都快乐，但这前提是他们得先活下去。

他面无表情的走在路上，内心已被怒火和郁气填满。沿路的族人对这位高大善战的将军投去崇敬的目光。这却不能让他的心情好上半点。  
长老会彻底驳回了他即刻开战的请求。谈判将继续下去，两个敌对了几十余年的种族将头一次停下战斗开始一场漫长的会议。  
哪怕是一天就足够决定一场战斗的胜负了，而会议才刚刚开始。

令他更为恼火的是涅萨族的使者已经派到，并且其中一名被安排在了他的屋子暂居。大长老让他监视那个使者不要让他套出任何情报，又命令他不能因为怠慢而令两族好不容易维持的脆弱的平衡崩碎。

假如没有这么一句Archer怀疑自己见到那位该死的使者的第一件事就是拔出武器把他剁成粉碎。  
尽管Archer绝不会如此鲁莽，难得的怒气还是让他忍不住幻想起这种大快人心的发泄方式。

Archer推开门走进了自己的家。这是一栋双人的小楼。由于小楼的主人的个人坚持与某些在家政方面的异常爱好,因此并没有接受长老会派下的仆人。  
Archer一个人住在这里，按照固定的次数打扫卫生，清理杂草，擦干净每一根栅栏。  
他熟悉这里的一切，也因此第一时间，察觉了侵入的陌生人。

尽管有大长老的提前警告，Archer还是拔出了自己的武器。那是一把黑色的刀，属于一对双刀中的一把。  
他推开门，一个陌生的男人出现在了眼前，背对着他，穿着一身魔法师模样的长袍，蓝色的长发垂至腰际。  
男人似乎察觉了开门声，回过头，冲他露出一个友好的微笑。  
“你一定就是Archer将军了。你好，我是此行来自涅萨的使者，Caster。”

在两人互通姓名之后似乎就没什么好说的了。Archer令自己冷静了下来，开始尝试着探出些口风，但Caster对转移话题极为擅长，使他白白花费了几个小时却未能得到半点有用的情报。Caster的笑容始终保持着温和，那副俊美的外表同样让他有种别样的友善感，Archer承认这个使者至少在亲和力和职业水平方面选择的不算失败。  
Archer的警戒心并未放下。之后的晚餐由他亲手完成，每一盘菜肴都未曾脱离他的视线。

“Archer将军，我曾以为你只是一位高超的战士，现在才知道你也是一位不逊色于战斗水平的伟大的厨师。”Caster叹息道。  
“多谢夸奖。”Archer回答，没有接下话题。  
“能享用到这份晚餐我很荣幸。为表感谢可否允许我在餐后清洁方面出一份力？”Caster以彬彬有礼的态度说。  
“不需要。”说着话的男人面无表情，以绝然的态度发出了驱赶的讯号：“你的房间在三楼，去休息吧。”  
说着Archer端起盘子走向水池。出于警戒他并未褪去战甲，只脱掉了那身赤红的外套。黑色的内甲紧贴身躯，一条白色的猫尾高高扬起，衬出流线般漂亮的背部曲线和向内收去被胸肌衬托的显得有些紧致细窄的腰部。  
Caster目不转睛地注视着那个背影，长叹了口气，等到目光感到满足才站起离座，道了夜安之后走回为他安排的房间。

行李早已送到，一杆大头魔杖静静立在床头。他抓住魔杖，轻轻敲击地面，悄无声息地将Archer布下的侦查魔阵内再附上了一层结界，这才倒在床上。原本带着温和笑意的表情被瞬间撕破了，看着半空，露出了有些玩味的笑。  
“确实……Lancer的眼光不错。”他喃喃自语，伸出手在半空虚划，仿佛抚摸在还残留在脑海内的漂亮健美的身躯上，笑容渐渐变得若有若无起来。  
“希望你的内部也和你做的菜一样美味，Archer。”

一周的时间里他们都维持着这样冷冷淡淡的关系。确切地说是Archer对Caster的态度。

Caster曾试图让他们显得亲密点譬如勾着他的肩，拿手碰一碰那让他觉得美味的腰部。但他伸出的手总是会被archer以异乎寻常的敏捷躲过，接着等待Caster的便是更为警惕的监视。

今天早上Caster尝试了另一种方式。他晚了点儿起床，试图以此把Archer弄进卧室进行一些更亲昵友好的交流。但直到接近中午时依旧没有人来敲门。他走下楼，看见餐桌已经擦拭干净了，银发的男人穿着衬衫半蹲在花园中除草。

衬衫，这是caster这几天来仅有的小小收获了。Archer对他的提防心终于缩小到可以换下战甲的程度。  
“  
早上好，Arhcer将军。抱歉，今天有点睡过头。”

Archer转过身看了他一眼。他的衬衫因一上午的劳作而有些散乱，扣子解开了几颗，有汗水顺着脖子滑落进浅褐色的肌肤里。

很好。  
Caster暗想。  
即使只为了这个胸部，稍微麻烦些似乎也是值得的。

“不必道歉。”Archer说道：“要我说，我更希望你能一直睡下去。”  
“这可不行。”Caster说：“即使那些明天又要在桌前喷洒唾沫的伙计们下一秒就要撕毁盟约我也不想因为任何原因错过一顿Archer将军烹制的早餐。”  
“很遗憾你已经错过了。”Archer细薄的唇扬起，露出一个Caster在这几天中已经十分熟悉了的刻薄的笑容：“早餐已经结束了，剩下的食物也已经清理干净。这里的规矩是，过期不候。”  
“……太糟糕了。”Caster哀叹道：“看来为了赶上你的早餐我也得尽量戒掉懒觉的习惯。”  
Archer耸了耸肩，继续埋头对付起了野草。

两族之间的这次交手持续了很长一段时间。Archer已经有很长一段时间没能好好打扫他的小屋了。而这次临时的休战终于给了他一个空闲的机会。  
这勉强算是个好处。Archer想。  
他在自己的脑海中沉浸了一会，因此没注意Caster后面说的话。

“你的除草机怎么这么重？”  
突然响起的轰鸣让Archer惊醒了。  
半个花园都被那种轰鸣声浸透着，Archer回过头，看见那个蓝发的使者正在一脸苦闷地试图操纵放置在花园一角的除草机。  
“放下那个！别动！”他喊道。  
“放心吧，我也没办法挪动它。”Caster有些无奈地说，收回手将除草机停了下来。但Archer已经冲到眼前了，惊魂未定地检查着机器。  
“你修好了这东西？”Archer说。  
“修？”  
“你能运作它？”  
“当然。”Caster回答。  
“我以为它已经坏了。”Archer的语气中透着一股疑惑。他伸手敲打着机器的外壳，手掌轻轻贴上，侦测着其中的内部构造：“里面的魔法阵已经被破坏了，即使再多的魔力应该也没法让它重新运作。”  
“你说的没错。”Caster微笑了起来，迅速抓住了这个机会：“但只需要一个小小的魔法就能让它暂时恢复正常。”  
“你知道这种魔法？”  
“当然了，在我们初次见面的时候我就这么介绍过了。Archer将军，我是个魔法师。”  
“哦，是的，你已经证明了这点。”Archer的话里带着讥笑的味道：“你是个魔法师，而不是什么靠着花言巧语坑蒙拐骗的骗子。每个能使用魔法的家伙都理所应当地知道怎么操纵一个魔法阵已经从根源被破坏的机器，为什么我没想到。”  
“我只是碰巧在这方面非常感兴趣。因此懂得一些多余的小手段。”Caster维持着微笑：“如果你愿意，我也可以替你修复这个小机器中的魔法阵，让它恢复正常。”  
“你们喜欢派一个懂得修复魔法阵的魔法师来敌对的种族充当传递消息的使者？”Archer不信赖地看着他。  
“修复魔法阵的价值并不高。通常情况下他们并不需要修复，而只需要扔掉那个损坏的机器，找一个魔力强大的魔法师在新的上面再画上一个。”Caster遗憾地摊开手：“我花费了很多时间在这些个人兴趣上，因此彻底荒废了军队中其他方面的训练。”  
“我确实也难以想象一个训练合格的士兵会抬不起这个除草机。”  
“毕竟我只是个对修理稍有兴趣的不入流的魔法师。”  
“这兴趣并不糟糕。”Archer说。  
“很高兴你能这么说。”Caster将遗憾的表情从脸上抹去：“那么，愿意让我帮忙修理这个机器吗，Archer将军。”

Archer明显地迟疑了一会。  
“多谢，麻烦你了。”最后他点了点头：“叫我Archer就好。”  
Caster露出了上午以来第一个发自内心的，灿烂的微笑。  
“好的，Archer。”

Caster和Archer的关系在那个下午突飞猛进。尽管Archer似乎已经放下警惕，Caster还是没有掉以轻心。就算在他遇见的所有对手中Archer也算是狡诈的一个。友善的表象之下极可能隐藏着无数陷阱。  
因此他依旧让自己带着那副温和有好的态度与Archer闲聊了一下午，只在晚饭后，帮助收拾完毕即将离去时，轻轻拍在Archer的肩膀上。  
“晚安。”Caster说。  
细小的卢恩顺着掌心流淌悄无声息地没入。  
Archer没有躲开。

Caster走回房间，悄然地张开结界，躺在床上激活了一个小小的通讯魔法阵。  
“Lancer。”Caster说。  
一个陌生男人的声音从魔法阵的那头传了出来。  
“Caster，怎么样？”  
“哼……相当麻烦的家伙。好不容易才让他稍稍放下警戒。要不是看在你的份上我不会浪费时间。”  
“要不是太麻烦老子也没机会接近，怎么可能把人让给你出手。”  
“说得好听。不过单凭你确实拿不下他。”  
“切。你那边进度怎么样了。”  
“才打了第一个卢恩进去。只能轻微提升敏感度。但对老手还是很容易发现。要是他对这方面也擅长第二天我就得卷铺盖逃跑了。”  
“放心吧，那家伙即使不是个处也经验不多。”  
“是吗。那还真是浪费他的胸部。”  
“毕竟没人敢对他出手。怎么，终于感觉到Archer的美味了吗Caster。提前说好。那家伙是老子先看中的。即使要出手也别想老子会让步。”  
“胸和腰确实很美味，不过也仅此而已。等到开发的时候我会替你好好挖掘一下其他的诱人之处。”  
Caster在对面的怒吼声中迅速关上了魔法阵，以一个悠然的姿势躺在床上。黑暗中那双赤色的双眼闪烁不定。

Archer有在早上洗澡的习惯。今天依旧如此，脱去衬衫，长裤，直至贴身的内裤，在手指勒住边缘向下滑动时，突然涌上的细微快感让大腿不由得轻微颤抖了起来。  
不对的情况，从几天前就有所察觉了。这个身体，似乎比以往更要来得易被挑动。昨天Caster递来帮忙叠好的衣物，手指交错间轻轻划过自己掌心时，那阵莫名的战栗险些让他当场出丑了。  
他不否认也曾猜测是Caster搞的鬼。尽管看似已放下防备，他对Caster的信任仍不足十分之一。每晚他都会亲自检查一遍Caster接触过的餐具和衣物，整个小楼遍布着侦测法阵，只要Caster在任何一处角落中施放一丝魔法，也会立刻被Archer发现。  
每晚客房内开启的结界早已被Archer知晓，平心而论即使将Caster换作是他也绝不会放任自己安心在一个毫无防备的敌对将领家内安眠，因此Archer并未将这点太放在心上。  
假如Caster在他身上耍了些小手段而目的只想看他当面出丑，那实在有些可笑。Archer如是想着，将这个念头抛在了脑后，猜想只是之前长期的战斗让这个身体压抑了过多欲火。

打开淋浴头，在温热的水流中他伸手向下握住了已经扬起的赤裸的柱体。肌肤相处的一瞬间全身战栗着，贪婪地吞噬这突然到来的快感。  
“呜……啊！”  
没过几分钟Archer就释放在了手上。他靠着墙壁大口喘息着，伸手把被水流冲落遮住眼睛的刘海划至一旁，尚未完全褪去快感的双眼有些差异地看着手上的白浊。  
平常至少需要十多分钟甚至更多的活动今天实在太过迅速。仿佛欲火尚未耗尽就到达了顶峰。  
身体依旧叫嚣着不满足，但Archer一贯的克制还是让他松开了手，勉强将身体洗净擦拭完毕后走出了浴室。  
未发泄完毕的燥热隐约积压在心中。想起今天下午的会议，Archer的心情更加糟糕了起来。

与此同时，Caster的心情却好到了极点。  
Archer放下的提防并不多，但仅仅那些拥有的少量自由就足够让他在肌肤相碰的时刻将一些卢恩隐秘地打进对方体内。  
半个月下来Archer体内至少积攒了十个提升细微快感的卢恩。数量已经足够，这几天Caster停下了卢恩的继续输送，只小心翼翼地检查着劳动的成果。  
“今天又在他的腰上试了一下。”半夜打开通话法阵时，Caster的声音带着些得意。  
“怎么样？”法阵那端的Lancer匆匆问道。  
“是趁着他走过门厅的时候，稍微拖动了地毯，他脚上打滑，我就伸手扶了一把他的腰。”Caster说道，眯着眼注视着伸出的手掌，仿佛在回味着几小时前的手感：“当然被马上打掉了手，不过已经感觉到明显的颤抖……看来卢恩的效果很成功。”  
“哈，早就告诉你那家伙魔抗低得很。”  
“很好，为表感谢，Archer的第一次，我就不客气的收下了。”

“我不同意这个提议。切嗣是为了守卫那座城死去的，我不会眼睁睁让他的牺牲白费。”  
Archer说道，他的表情平静，语气却包含冷意。  
“交出那块土地，我们领土的大半腹地就彻底全无防御。在对方眼中也就只剩一块肥肉的存在意义。”  
第二天的会议照常开始着，宛如前几次一样，临近结束前，Archer依旧与一位长老展开了争执。  
“Archer将军，恕我直言。你在带兵打仗方面十分优秀，但在协约利益方面，经验却赶不上我这个老头。”  
与Archer争论的长老如是说，稍有些混沌的眼睛眨动着。  
“尽管已逝的卫宫将军是你的养父，你对卫宫将军的推崇，似乎也有些狂热过度了。”

Caster坐在会议室的门外。作为异族使者，他没法参加会议中的内部部分，也只能坐在门外自行打发这无聊的时间。  
会议室的大门推开时，Caster第一时间察觉了Archer的脚步声。他站起迎向来人，毫不意外地发现Archer的脸上一片阴沉。  
“那几个长老还在反对你？别太在意，我们那边的长老院也有很多老顽固。我弟弟甚至在气急时曾给他们写决斗书。”Caster劝慰道。  
“决斗书？还真是个不怕死的家伙。”Archer勉强扯了扯嘴角：“没有被长老院杀鸡儆猴？”  
“唔…当然没寄出去。我阻止了他。”Caster笑着，不甚在意似的移开了话题：“想去喝一杯吗？昨天出门的时候正好听说你们这里有一家不错的酒吧。”  
Archer稍稍沉吟之后，点了点头。

酒吧里的人不多。从进门后Caster一路带着Archer在最黑暗的角落中坐下，以不同于外表的豪爽姿态点起了酒。  
Archer的酒量并不大。无论是Caster还是Archer都深知这点。尽管如此，在糟透了的心情与Caster刻意的诱导下，还是硬将桌上摆满的大半酒液灌下了肚。  
“哼…你…就不行了吗。”  
半伏着趴在桌上，即使已经半醉，Archer的话依旧带了丝丝挑衅。  
“喔，是啊。喝不了了啊。”Caster带着微笑摇了摇头，装作拾起跌落的东西蹲下地，在Archer的大腿处微微一划。  
Archer颤抖了一下，却没了更多的反应。  
“大概差不多了。”  
Caster低声喃喃，重新坐回椅子上，喊了一声Archer的名字，看见他摇摇晃晃抬起头来，挑起眼皮瞥了一眼又垂落。  
那双平常犀利又冰冷的灰色双眼如今已随着酒精的作用一同醉去。  
“少喝点。”Caster说，又递去一只装满的酒杯。  
“没……关系。”  
稍有些发抖的手接过了杯子。Archer将酒杯举至唇边向口中倒去。  
未能及时咽下的酒液顺着嘴角淌落，在战甲上滴成一片。  
“啧……湿透了啊。得赶紧擦干净。”Caster以不容拒绝的态度说，伸出手，落定的位置却并非胸前，而点在无袖战甲袖口处裸露的肌肤上。  
没有察觉到任何抵抗，Caster露出一个若有若无的笑，伸手挤进了战甲。

手指触到的肌肤结实光滑，即使手掌如Caster也只能将将握住一边。掌心与饱满的肌肉相触处有种异样的快感正在升腾。  
“Caster……？”男人吐出了有些含糊不清的疑问，手隔着胸甲软软搭在Caster探入的手上。  
“只是帮你擦干净而已。别动。”  
Caster的语气依旧柔和，却并不满足于此，干脆离开了座位挤在了Archer身旁，手掌彻底探入战甲，在赤裸的胸前开始肆意抚摸揉捏。  
连日里被连续施加卢恩，尽管每一枚都作用微弱，叠加起来却足够大幅提升Archer的敏感度。Caster的手指夹住了一枚已经硬挺的乳头，稍稍揉搓，伴随着一声低喘Archer已经全身伏在了桌上，脸色潮红一片。  
“放手……”酒精与快感的双重作用下就连反抗也无力了起来。Caster惩罚般重重拧动乳尖，令Archer的反抗再次化为一声低低的喘息。  
“乖，别乱动，马上就能擦干净了。”  
Caster张开手握住半边的胸肌，在硬挺处用指腹用力揉搓着。他对这副身躯肖想已久，近一个月强忍的欲火令Caster绝不会放过这个难得的机会。  
Archer的脸伏在桌上，并看不见半点表情。但从他的身躯传来的颤抖Caster知道他已经将这个机会握在了掌心。  
没过多久Archer再次猛烈地颤抖了一下，接着彻底平静了下去。  
Caster伸手向下探，毫不意外地发现Archer下体的战甲处已经微微湿润。

“好了，终于干净了…怎么了，Archer。”他的手按在Archer裆部上方故意低声问。  
“没……什么。”Archer闷声回答，从耳根到隐藏在手臂下的侧脸红成一片。  
Caster了然地无声笑了起来，开口时却依旧温和。  
“你喝醉了，我扶你上楼歇一会。”  
说着并不等待Archer的回应，在柜台旁要了一间房间之后他径自扶着Archer向楼上走去。

Caster的手扶在男人的腰上，战甲早已被他掀起了一块，手臂紧贴着赤裸的肌肤，伸手探入战甲内自得地抚摸着。温度顺着衣物传了过来，一派炽热。

“呼…Archer，你还真重啊。”尽管房间只在二层，无法使用魔法之下，将Archer扶进房间还是费了Caster极大力气。  
酒劲似乎已经彻底发作。Archer半靠在床上，脸色潮红一片，眼睛半闭着，昏昏欲睡。Caster脱下长袍挂于一旁，思考了片刻，还是倒了杯清水来，几粒白色细末于水中一闪即逝。  
药粉是Caster亲手制成，除了催情之外，更能保证Archer清醒之后记不清将要发生的一切。  
“喝点水，Archer。”Caster扶起Archer，把水杯递至他唇边一口一口喂了进去。  
醉倒的Archer全无平常的讥讽，就连脸侧曲线也柔和了许多。他顺从地跟着Caster的动作将水咽下，依旧闭着眼，银色的眼睫很长，静静垂落。  
Caster轻笑。这道大餐终于近在眼前，他现在只需耐心仔细地拆吃入腹。

他换了个更舒服的姿势，让Archer躺在怀里，慢慢地撩起他上身战甲的下摆。药效尚未发作，Archer似乎已经睡着了，在战甲脱至袖口处时发出了轻微不满的闷哼，便任由Caster扯掉了那件软甲。  
上半身彻底赤裸时Archer下意识地向Caster怀中缩去。Caster低头，将那浅褐色的漂亮的胸肌尽收眼底。乳尖带着一抹粉色，因之前的揉捏而微微挺立。  
“不错的颜色。是不是还没被其他人这么碰过。”尽管知道得不到回应Caster依然问道，伸出手指在乳尖旁打着转，用手指与拇指捻动。  
Archer发出了细微的鼻音，不安地在Caster怀中扭动。Caster却毫不在意似的，待到放手时两枚乳尖都已经肿大了起来，在冰冷的空气中颤动挺起。  
“很漂亮吧，Arhcer。”他亲了亲Archer的前额，将对方重新放倒在床上，对付起了下身的那条长裤。

长裤被脱去，楼下被Caster揉捏到射出的精液在底裤上现出一片明显湿润。  
Caster了然地低笑，伸手按住了Archer身上的这最后一件衣物。  
不如之前将要睡着时冷下的体温，Archer身上的温度重新古怪地升高了起来。Caster正准备剥去底裤，衣物边缘蹭过下体，一直半睡半醒的Archer却猛地抖动了。他的手搭在Caster的手上，似乎想阻止他的动作。  
“别……别动……”Archer的声线带着细微的颤抖。  
“唔，药效已经发作了吗。”Caster低声喃喃，并不顾Archer的反抗一把将那件布料扯去。

Archer的下体曝露在了空气中，在白浊与银色的体毛间稍稍挺立。  
“湿透了啊，Archer。”Caster轻笑着，伸手点在Archer的前端让他发出一声颤抖压抑的喘息：“这样可不行，不洗干净就睡觉会生病。”

说着Caster站起身走至水池旁，接了一盆水，取了毛巾之后又重新返还，将毛巾浸湿拧干，放在Archer的手上。  
“这种工作就不必我来代劳了吧。自己擦干净怎么样。”  
他抓着Archer的手腕向下探去，让Archer自己将毛巾按在下体处。粗糙的布料与大腿肌肤接触的一瞬间Archer的全身触电似地颤抖了起来。Caster却仿佛并不满意Archer的退缩，手掌按在Archer的手背上，带着对方的手一同发力揉擦。  
“…唔……！呜啊，Caster……”  
“怎么了，Archer？”Caster用温和的声音问道，未停下手头的动作。  
Archer急促地喘息着，眼角微微泛红：“先停下……停！”  
Caster依言停了下来，探过头凑近Archer的脸侧。Archer灰色的眼睛微微张开，一贯冰冷锐利的眼神中泛着些许的水色。Caster的下体胀痛了起来，尽管如此他依旧最大程度地保持了耐心。  
“不擦干净可没法睡觉。”他说道。嘴唇轻触Archer的侧脸：“还是说，要让我帮忙吗？”  
按在Archer下体的手再次发力，Archer惊呼了一声重又软倒，在Caster温和的目光中有些瑟缩地点了点头。

“好吧，既然你这么说了。”Caster耸了耸肩，放开了Archer的手。那只手迅速松开毛巾缩回了胸前。Caster拿起毛巾看了看赤裸着平卧在床上的Arhcer。  
“你这样我可擦不干净。”他说道，耐心劝诱着：“嗯，腿稍微抬起来一点。既然想让我帮忙。好好把腿抱着怎么样。对，就是这样。抱好。”  
Archer在Caster的引导下大腿抬起分开，两只手臂环住腿弯，将整个下体袒露在了Caster的眼前。常年隐藏在布料内的隐秘小孔附近的肌肤与乳尖一样呈现着些许的粉色。

Caster的目光被彻底吸引了。他伸出手去将指腹按在入口上，看着两侧的肌肤蠕动着将指尖吞入。  
“这里也有感觉了？连体质都这么敏感。哼……幸好是块难啃的骨头，否则也轮不到我来吃第一口。”  
他低声喃喃，将一瓶润滑剂倒在了毛巾上，伸出手去，指尖裹着毛巾重新向孔内挤去。  
Archer不安地扭动，却因两手抱着自己的腿弯无法阻止Caster的动作。第一节指节彻底没入，Caster的手指四处寻摸，直至发现稍硬的一块，随即加大了力度按揉起来。  
“…呜……Caster…！”  
前列腺被触到的时候Archer发出了如同啜泣般的喘息声，手腕一软，跌落的大腿险些砸在Caster的胳膊上。  
啪。  
Caster的手掌拍在Archer另一侧抬起的臀肉上。  
“抱好。”他用训斥的声音说，让Archer含着眼泪重新勾起腿弯将下体袒露。

直至开发完毕，Caster已经出了一身汗。Archer断断续续的呻吟早已勾的他欲火大盛。三下两下脱去衣物，Caster带上安全套，欺身压在Archer的身上。  
“很乖，Archer。”  
接过了Archer手中的腿弯，Caster在唇上轻吻了几下，满意地看见Archer满是潮红的脸上已被情欲浸透。

Archer此时却全不如Caster的轻松。心底仿佛被什么点着火。Caster几次的触摸都从敏感点上掠过。前列腺被用力揉着，胀痛的前端却得不到丝毫抚慰。快感似乎将抵达巅峰时Caster却收回了手。体内莫名的空虚让他几乎呜咽起来，任由Caster重新分开他的大腿，前端抵住了入口。  
Caster的前戏做的十分充分，Archer几乎没有感觉到多少疼痛。只有莫名的饱胀感伴随着Caster缓缓的推入。  
“嗯……唔啊……”

齐根没入，Archer的体内紧致异常，仿佛迎合着推进有些生涩地收缩着。  
“赚大了。Lancer那家伙难得看中一个居然就这么美味。”近一个月的忍耐终于收获，Caster满足地长叹了口气，  
Archer低声喘息，汗水顺着额发躺下，被Caster捏住下巴细细舔咬了唇瓣。“感觉难受吗？Archer。”Caster用温柔的声线问道。  
“唔……”  
“不难受，我就继续了。”Caster说，抓着Archer的大腿开始缓慢地抽插。

他尽量做的很是温柔，但Archer的敏感早已被提升许多，又硬被灌了催情药物，正是欲火旺盛难以发泄，臀尽量扬起似乎渴求Caster的更加深入，两条笔直修长的大腿也在不知不觉间缠在了Caster的腰上，下体紧贴Caster的胯部不安地厮磨着。  
“这么欲求不满？”Caster笑的了然，抵着前列腺加重了些力道。Archer的喘息急促了起来，伸手向下探去，似乎想帮助自己硬挺的下体。  
Caster又是一掌打在Archer的臀上，抓住了Archer的手腕。  
“让……我射……”Archer看向Caster，嘴唇颤抖着，眼角的眼泪落了下来。  
“射出来之前不准碰。”Caster的声音温和而低沉：“抱着我的脖子，乖。”  
Caster维持着稳定平缓的速度，一下一下对准了内部的腺体，逼的Archer放声呻吟，却对他挺立的前端放置不顾，也不许Archer自己发泄。  
Archer被一次次爆发边缘的快感逼的几近崩溃，却因Caster的抽插而全身发软，无法挣脱开Caster禁锢他手腕的手掌。呻吟中渐渐混入了哭腔，跌落的眼泪被Caster轻轻吻去。  
“靠后面射出来，Archer。”他耐心哄道，又加快了速度。

汗与泪水混合着淌入额发，在Caster最后一波的冲击中，Archer泣不成声。  
“呜…Caster……让我……呜啊…！”  
缠在Caster腰上的双腿再次收紧了，Archer剧烈地颤抖了一下，软倒在了床上。

低头看着小腹上溅满的被Archer射出的白浊，Caster露出了一个满意的微笑，抓着已经昏迷不醒的Archer再次用力抽送了几下，也射了出来。  
“第一次就能用后面射出来吗。想到不知道什么时候才能吃到这具身体第二次，真令人难过啊，Archer。”  
Caster把Archer抱在怀里，这具比他还要稍高的结实漂亮的浅褐色身躯在他的体内停了一会，慢慢退了出来。替两人清洗之后，摘下满是精液的安全套，戴在了Archer软下的前端上。


	2. 军队梗2

Emiya的情况不算太好。  
他醒来了，先感觉到的是一股令人晕眩的头疼。等到知觉慢慢触及四肢，再次传回大脑的，则是更多的疼痛。  
Emiya从床上坐了起来，被这一片狼藉的房间刺激的有些瞠目结舌。这种冲击甚至让他遗忘了身后不寻常的隐约的刺痛，而此时，他的目光已经移到了自己胯间那位小伙计身上。  
那玩意没精打采地垂着，并不精神。但套子却完好地挂在上面，里面甚至盛着少许白色浊液。  
Emiya的脸色变了。尽管一场少有的大醉让他几乎记不清事情的经过，但他至少还记得意识尚未出走前，眼前记住的最后一个人是谁。  
“Caster……”Emiya低声念出了这个名字，握紧了拳。  
他恼怒又愧疚极了。虽然在酒精上极度克制，但他并不是从未醉过。但酒后闹出这种麻烦这还是头一次。就连女人他都不算真正发生过关系，但是眼前的状况却无一不显示着在酒精的催化作用下，他竟去伤害了一个男人。

逃避从不是Emiya喜欢的解决问题的手段，他深吸了口气，决定先把衣服穿上。只是当他刚刚爬起的刹那，突然袭来的酸痛让Emiya一个不留神狠狠栽在了床上。

腰、大腿，直至大腿根部难以说出口的部位，直到此时他才意识到不仅是太阳穴，就连其他地方都缓慢且持续地疼痛着。  
他维持着趴在床上的姿势，静默良久。说话时声音都有些咬牙切齿了。  
“到底是怎么回事……”

不管事实究竟怎样，终究还是要去面对的。Emiya带着浑身的酸痛回到了家，却发现Caster已经不在了，就连他的行李也消失的干干净净。  
接着他又去了附近的领主驻地，得到的回复却是涅萨族的使者团今天上午已经离去，Caster作为这一行人的主事者当然也随团去了。

Emiya当然不会就这么轻易放弃。他不在乎那一晚究竟发生了什么。假如只是一场普通的酒后乱性，他也不至于懊恼太久。但假如是因为酒后的他失去理智，使用了蛮力而——  
他回到了家，坐在椅子上，没有开灯，皱眉苦恼着，尾巴一下一下地敲打着椅背。  
两人相处的几天并不算长，而几天内Caster所展现出来的一切能力毫无疑问只是一个法术实力较为不错的优秀法师。他的力量与Emiya相比几乎称得上柔弱。  
Emiya深深吐出口气，下定了决心。假如不问个究竟，他恐怕要浪费更长的时间纠结在这件事上了。

三天后，克特族派出了回访的使者团。其中，克特族的主将随队前往，作为克特族展现出的善意，将为涅萨族带来一份代表着和平与友好的协议。

—————————————————————— 

上午，太阳还并不毒辣的时候，Emiya敲响了一扇房门。

虽然名义上是作为使者团的最高主事者，但具体的事务并不需要他插手太多。在他申请加入使者团之前，一切的人手早已安排妥当了。而此时他需要做的，不过是在每一份文书上多签一个自己的名字。  
因此在这段出使的日子里，Emiya极为空闲。

从抵达的第一天开始他就打听起了Caster的所在地。但出人意料的是，没有人知道他究竟在什么地方，更甚也几乎没人知道他住在哪里。  
“Caster大人行踪比较神秘。”涅萨族给使者团派出的仆从回答的很是恭敬。  
“恐怕也只有领主大人和另外几位将军大人才知道他的所在地。”涅萨族的仆人紧跟其后报出了一长串名字。

某个名字被念出时，Emiya不易察觉地皱了皱眉。等到仆人念完，他的眉头依旧皱着，似乎正在犹疑不定。

“……库丘林。”最后他说：“库丘林，你知道他住在哪吗？”

库丘林的居住地倒是被轻轻松松地获知了。于是在委托了仆从转达一声拜访的意图之后，第二天，也即是现在，他来到了库丘林的房前。

库丘林是他在涅萨族勉强称得上熟人的家伙。  
说是勉强，因为比起说是熟人，或许换作死敌更为恰当。库丘林在族中的地位与他相仿，均是统领一方军队的族中主将。在两族交恶的那段漫长的时光里，他与库丘林不知道曾对阵过多少场战斗，倒也称得上旗鼓相当。  
虽是如此，却也并没打出什么交情，顶多称得上相互熟知，算个脸熟，在两族商议和平共处的阵前交涉中，也曾心平气和地说过几句话。

Emiya并没有等待太久。门很快被推开，露出的是一张出人意料的脸。  
那张脸很熟悉，张扬而英俊，赤红的瞳孔间总有种猛兽似得寒芒。出人意料的则是那脸上的笑容，无一不流露着快乐的情绪。  
库丘林似乎早已预备了这次拜访。他浑身上下穿戴整齐，笑的及其灿烂，令Emiya下意识地扭头看了看，试图想找到这笑容所对的真正对象。  
结果令他有些失望，背后空无一人。  
“Emiya，好久不见。”库丘林此时已经开口了：“听说你找我有事？”  
“我今天会前来拜访，的确是有些事希望能向你打听。假如你有空回答，那真是感激不尽。”  
他回答的很直白，没有什么套路。尽管两族此时正在协商和平共处，他与库丘林终究还是曾无数次试图杀死对方的关系。再套路就显得太过虚伪了。

“没架打的时候老子当然闲的要死。”库丘林说，目光却游移在Emiya的脸上，因此声音显得有些不太专心：“在我家，还是去外面找个地方谈？”  
那目光令Emiya稍稍有些不适，他迟疑了一会：“外面。”  
“那好吧。”库丘林没所谓地耸了耸肩，走了出来，带上了房门。随后他做出一副彬彬有礼的样子，往街上挥了挥手：“来吧，我正好认识一家不错的店。”  
Emiya盯着他，过了几秒才点了点头。

———————————————————— 

时间还早，酒吧也刚刚开门营业。服务生正仔细小心地擦拭着吧台，再给每桌的香架换上新的香料。  
涅萨族的嗅觉天生极为灵敏，因此在这种场合的气味处理也就更加小心周到。

酒吧的环境毫无疑问地非常优秀，特别是在目前刚刚营业，顾客寥寥无几的情况下。但Emiya由于先前的事对酒吧很有几分心理阴影，因此也无暇欣赏这宁静的异族风情。  
“什么酒？”库丘林问。  
“给我一杯水。”Emiya说。  
“这么不给面子啊。”  
“抱歉，酒精过敏。”  
库丘林狐疑地看了他一眼，却没有继续坚持。他把点单递给服务员，接着向椅背上略略倒去，双手十指交叉，手肘靠在两旁的扶手上。  
“那么，究竟是什么事？”  
“我想知道Caster现在在哪里。”Emiya说。  
“Caster？你找他干什么？”  
库丘林的表情稍稍有些吃惊，接着他似乎想起了什么，脸色变了。他站了起来，骤然大怒：“该不会那家伙真的——”  
话没说完，就被库丘林咽了回去。Emiya疑惑地看着他。  
“他怎么了？”  
“没什么。”库丘林又坐回了椅子里，脊背重重撞在椅背上：“继续说吧。你怎么会想要找那个家伙？”  
“有些……私事。”  
“私事？”  
“……他，在离开克特族的时候，带走了我的一件东西。”  
“果然是混账，居然偷你的东西。”库丘林说，脸上的表情倒是显得比当事者还要愤怒。  
Emiya暗自猜测库丘林和Caster背地有些私人恩怨，然而此刻有求于人，并不是发散的时刻。于是他接着说道。  
“应该是不小心带错了。他离去那天我并不在家，导致没能及时提醒，直到回去时才发现。那件东西虽然并算不上珍贵，但对我来说却十分重要。所以希望能当面向他询问。”Emiya说的很诚恳。  
“什么东西？Caster回国之后我也遇见过他几次。老子也许能帮你找。”库丘林说。  
“家父遗物。”  
Emiya轻声地说，捧起水杯慢慢地啜饮了起来。  
“抱歉。”  
“没什么。”Emiya摇了摇头，把玻璃杯放回桌上：“这次的意外本身也源自我的失误。如果是其他的东西，也就当作作为接待者未能送行客人的失礼的赔罪。但我无论如何不能任由我父亲的遗物遗落他处。其他的事不必烦劳，只要告诉我Caster的居住地，我会自行拜访。”  
“如果只是Caster住的地方那还好说。”库丘林说：“但是这段时间他估计不会在家。”  
“不在家？”  
“那家伙啊，每年会有一两个月的时间一个人跑去深林里做实验。你知道的，那些神神秘秘的法师……鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。”  
“你知不知道他实验的地方？”  
“当然知道啊，但是……”库丘林的脸上露出了犹疑的神色。  
“拜托了，请告诉我。如果实在是不能被我探听的消息。那么能不能替我转达一声，希望能找个时间约他出来谈谈？”  
“老子不是故意不告诉你。”库丘林冲着他摆了摆手：“也不是什么机密。普通的荒林而已。只是Caster那个混账把那个山头搞成了试验场，在那里弄出了不知道多少魔兽和陷阱。那地方比较危险。除了Caster自己能安然无恙闯进闯出，就连老子都在那破地方毁过一件战甲。”  
听到一件战甲时Emiya很是松了口气。要实在是太危险的地方他也就不得不放弃了。但只是毁掉了一件战甲，对他而言并不算什么代价。  
“没关系，请告诉我吧。”Emiya说。  
库丘林稍稍犹豫了一会，点头说：“行，老子下午陪你去。”

这个回答令Emiya没法拒绝。他不喜欢在这种事情上牵扯入其余人，但他也没这么不知好歹。库丘林友好的态度让Emiya几乎要以为奇怪的是他自己，而对方似乎没有察觉到他略有些别扭的冷淡，依旧以一个热情的，对待老朋友似的方式对待着他。在单方面的说到兴起时，库丘林甚至一把捞起了他的尾巴开始抚摸。  
这个动作让Emiya花费了极大的力气压抑自己不从桌边跳起来。对克特族来说，抚摸对方的尾巴是一个过分露骨且充满着性暗示的举动。但Emiya不确定这究竟是库丘林故意如此，还仅仅只是涅萨族古怪的表示友好的习俗。  
库丘林的话没停下，手里却还在颇有兴致地玩弄着他的尾巴，甚至用指甲尖端梳理起了尾尖的一圈绒毛。  
直到这时，他似乎才终于察觉到Emiya难看的脸色。他放开了手。  
“抱歉。一时顺手。”库丘林说，诚恳地看着他。  
Emiya勉强点了点头。  
他该说什么。光是两个硬邦邦的男人挤在酒吧的双人座里谈笑风生就够奇怪的了。但没有人对他们头来古怪的目光，奇怪的或许是他自己。Emiya心想。  
今天他浪费掉的时间之长超出自己的想象。但假如下午就能达成此番前来的目的，那这些浪费，也算是值得。

等到下午两人正式动身时，库丘林已经换了一套衣服。那是一身混入秘银打造的战甲，蓝色银色的花纹在阳光下熠熠发光。Emiya对这种重视华丽多过实用度的装束有些嗤之以鼻，却并没表示出来。在库丘林的坚持下，Emiya也在便服外多套了一层皮甲。皮甲呈黑色，仅有几道银色的条纹略微当作点缀。无论在战场作为主将排兵布阵，或是一对一的厮杀，他的战斗风格都多以灵活机动为主，因此对于这样一身倒颇为满意。  
库丘林声称Caster所在地离他的驻地不算太远，因此两人略微收整之后，一路朝着荒林的方向赶去。

从大路转入小道，地势渐渐升高，不远处可见一个略微隆起的小山包。正如库丘林所说，试验场离他的驻地并不太远。没过多久他们便来到了山下。  
两只坐骑早已在刚拐入小道没多久的地方就被废弃了。尽管银狼并不会被普通的山地难倒，但在过分茂密的荒林之间，它们无疑只能成为拖累。

一路上来，两人已经见到了不少魔兽，也出手击杀过几次。尽管对于他们的实力而言这些魔兽算不上什么阻碍，但正如库丘林所说，这片荒林似乎正在被Caster打造成一片极其危险的试验场。  
“Caster就在这上面？”Emiya问道。  
库丘林点点头，向着山顶投去目光：“小心点，后面会更危险。”  
“多谢你了。”  
“没事，老子也快闲出病了。”  
库丘林说的不是客套话。一路走下，他所斩杀的魔兽比之Emiya多出了近乎一倍，给那柄本就色泽血红的长枪尖端，更是多涂上了一层不大均匀的红色。  
他看上去确实是憋久了。Emiya心想。在两族交恶时，库丘林总是最令他头疼的对手，但此时作为临时的同伴，却十分令人信赖。

此时他们正顺着一条称不上是路的狭窄小道披荆斩棘着，突然，Emiya的身形晃动了一下，一声隐约的响动就这样传入了他的耳朵。  
即使在涅萨族内，他的听觉也远比旁人来的要敏锐。目光跟着声音的方向望去，目光所及的尽头处，有一道模糊的背影迅速闪过。  
“Caster！”  
Emiya准确地捕获了那道背影。他喊道，正准备拔腿追上，却只听身后猛然传出一声怒吼。  
身后的杂木野草被踩塌了大片，一只豹子模样，却浑身覆盖着紫色鳞片的魔兽正从缺口处窜了出来，纵身扑跃而上，恰好被库丘林一枪逼退。  
“该死……”Emiya望向荒林深处，回过头，咬牙握紧了手中的双刀。  
“去吧Emiya，老子干掉这玩意就去追你！”库丘林喊道。  
“……抱歉。”Emiya点点头，没有过多的迟疑，朝着之前背影消失的方向狂奔而去。

Caster的速度没Emiya来的迅速，但他无疑对这片荒林熟悉太多。他的背影在树丛间灵活地穿梭着，Emiya有些无奈地发现凭这样的节奏，只需再跑过几棵树的功夫，他就将失去Caster的踪迹。  
“Caster！”他终于出声喊道，试图唤停对方的脚步。而Caster似乎完全没听到这声呼喊，毫不停顿的继续穿行在树林之中。  
Emiya正欲再度提步追上，突然间，心下警铃大作。一阵极为危险的感觉让他下意识向侧边闪躲了一步。  
——砰！  
有什么东西，重重砸落在了他刚刚站立的位置。Emiya此时方才有空打量，却是一根肉色的藤条。  
Emiya把双刀收回刀鞘，手上多了一把长弓。他先是向远处跳了一步，才搭箭上弦，直指那只魔兽，放手。  
魔兽躲闪不及，被Emiya一击命中。这一箭未曾毙命，却造成了极大的伤势。它似乎真正被激怒了，触手在半空挥舞，刮出尖锐的风声。只刹那，不知有多少藤条从树林的缝隙中窜出  
Emiya皱起了眉。这种魔兽虽实力不强，但数量很多，对他而言也实在有些麻烦。而他此行的目的并不是交战，只是寻找Caster而已。Emiya心中萌生退意，转过身，开始飞快地向着Caster消失的方向疾跑。触手追在他的身后，但速度远不如他，只需要几分钟的时间，足以将它们全部甩离。  
狂奔中Emiya如此想着，却在突然间，脚步踏入的地方，猛然传来一股滞意。  
他已意识到有些不妙，但尽管Emiya已经竭力克制，却终究没控制住这脚重重踩下。地面的光芒在他一脚踩落的地方霎时大盛，被杂草树木覆盖的泥土下，突然浮起了一个魔法阵。  
——魔法陷阱……！  
Emiya心下大惊，正欲强行拆除，却发现连手指都动弹不了丝毫。而身后，无数的触手正在此刻追上。

———————————————————— 

一时大意，令Emiya彻底被束缚住了。他的脸色有些发青。他能感觉到触手从他的背部绕上，滑腻的触感蔓延过胸前胯部，更在大腿根部缓慢厮磨。  
这究竟是什么东西。Emiya的脑中开始急速运转着。他竭尽全力试图从脑海中搜刮出类似魔兽的资料，以此来找出对方的破绽，好让自己摆脱当下要命的场面。  
魔兽枝条上的液体似乎带着奇怪的腐蚀力。领口被滑过的部位以肉眼可见的速度缓慢破损着，却意外地并没对皮肤造成任何损伤。他的半只大腿早已赤裸在外，正被触手紧缚，向外拉扯着。除却被紧束的疼痛之外，并没有其余的痛感。这点发现让Emiya勉强算是松了口气，却也没因此更高兴几分。  
当务之急是要在被库丘林发现之前，至少从束缚中挣脱出来。一路走来他与库丘林的关系缓和了不少。然而在对方面前露出如此丑态，也绝不是他希望看到的。  
但是，要怎样才能抓住这东西的弱点……

Emiya正在冥思苦想，一阵刺痛，却又将他的意识唤回了当下。  
刺痛来自左胸口。Emiya微微转动着脑袋，低头看去。此时战甲终于抵抗不住那古怪的液体，在不断地侵蚀下破损面不断扩大。细长的触手从破损处探入衣物，更开始撕扯残余的布料。胸肌也正因此赤裸在了空气中。触手在此处分作了更加细长的几道，顶端如嘴一般分成四瓣，顶端肉眼可见其内的肉芽。  
而此时，Emiya疼痛的根源，正来自覆盖上乳头的一根触手。  
——这到底是要干什么。  
饶是急迫如当下，Emiya也禁不住有些发怔。除了开头的刺痛，与注入的冰冷液体，触手并没给他带来更多的疼痛，也不如想象当中的被注入消化液的被腐蚀感。乳头被覆盖处正传来一阵吸力，似乎只是单纯的挑弄。另一侧，同样有相同的触手盘旋而上，正将那处乳尖覆盖。  
“该死的，这东西是在——”  
Emiya低声自语，不留神间，下体的衣物已被直接扯破。Emiya只觉得胯间一凉，还来不及反应，垂落在双腿间的脆弱已被触手缠上，极富节奏感地缠绕拨弄着。  
不！  
Emiya发出了悲鸣。  
光是勃起那处被玩弄的就够他耗尽全力忍耐。而此时，一根粗大的触手来到了被两侧扯开的腿根中央，顶部不断轻轻撞击着已经赤裸的穴口。直至整个大腿根部被触手的液体覆盖完满，无视Emiya绝望的挣扎，缓慢而坚决地撑开挤入。  
Emiya的脑中一片空白。他终于意识到了触手的目的。他的腿弯被几根触手高高挂起，摆成了朝两侧大开的姿势，垂下头就可将一切映入眼中。而此时，只能眼睁睁地目睹那粗长的触手撑开肛口的肌肉，消失在一层薄薄的银色毛发之后，没入自己体内。  
涨、很热。  
这是Emiya脑中仅存的意识。  
插入的触手没有停顿太久。Emiya的酸胀稍有缓解，触手似乎察觉到了这具身体的松懈，随即开始小幅度的浅浅抽插。胸前与大腿处摩挲的触手也并未停下。之前注入的液体似乎终于收到了成效。被异物侵入的下体并未感知到过多的疼痛，反而在此时，Emiya感觉到全身渐渐涌起一种令他战栗的热度。  
“不、这样……不行……”他喃喃，紧咬着牙，全身随着触手的抽插轻微晃动着，脸逐渐涨得通红。  
胀痛褪去后，逐渐从后穴传来的空虚感令他无所适从。前端此时早已高高翘起，却似乎遭到了刻意的冷落。但比起无法射精导致的疼痛之外，这陌生的快感才令他更为恐惧。  
恐惧令Emiya再也无法忍耐。他猛然发力，撕扯着紧缚四肢的触手。在这突然爆发的力量之下，两条腿几乎全然从束缚中挣脱，而后穴插入的触手也在此时脱离了体内。  
但挣扎便到此为止了。尚未落地准备彻底逃脱，一根细长的触手突然在此时刺入勃起的前端，Emiya腿弯一软，再次被几根触手紧紧缠住，再次发力扯开，将Emiya的一切袒露在外。  
Emiya已近乎绝望。而这一次，触手的动作也远没有之前客气。几根触手缠绕聚起，直直往后穴刺去。  
狠狠的一击，直接命中。Emiya张着嘴，一声未发，眼泪却掉了下来。

“啊、啊啊……呜啊……”  
荒林深处，渐渐传出断断续续的呻吟。  
Emiya不知道从开始到现在过了多久。他也无暇顾及这些了。过分如同潮水一般涌上的快感让他筋疲力尽。而此时触手还在不停歇地抽插着。两侧乳已被吮吸的红肿，此时正被更加细长的触手刺入搅动。身后又是一个猛烈的撞击，直中前列腺，逼得Emiya早已沙哑的嗓子中再次发出几声虚弱的呻吟。  
他的眼角通红，一头银色短发凌乱地散落在前额，被汗水泪水浸透。腿弯依旧被触手紧紧缠绕，两侧大腿近乎被拉扯成了一字型。除了不断有巨物出没的穴口，大腿根部尽是浊液。前端早已什么都射不出了，有些萎靡地垂着。结实饱满的胸肌处，乳头异乎寻常地红肿挺立，又被触手刺入扭动。

若换做普通人，此时早已脱力昏迷。而身为克特族的主力战将，Emiya的精神与体力都异于常人，却也让他被迫忍受这漫长令人绝望的折磨。  
——已经……够了吧。  
他意识恍惚地想。而触手仿佛也听到了他的心愿，攻势竟停了下来。

触手并未拔出，但相比之前的折磨依旧称得上奇迹般的仁慈。这突然的变动令Emiya竭力唤回残存的理智，希冀能抓住什么可供逃脱的变动。  
触手依旧停着。若不是知道这种植物状的魔兽并没有太多的主观意识，Emiya几乎要以为它睡着了。  
变动的发生并没让他等待太久。很快，从后穴突然传来了一阵撕裂般的剧痛。Emiya低下头，再次陷入了呆滞。  
插入后穴的触手本已有手腕粗细，此时更是鼓起了一块拳头大小的凸起，似乎正顺着藤条滚动，欲送入自己体内。而此时，那枚凸起恰好卡在穴口。穴口处的肌肉被强行撑大，可怜地紧箍在凸起上，被迫吞入这与入口相差悬殊的大小。  
凸起送入了，肠道内传来的触感，似乎是一枚椭圆的球体。而此时，第二枚凸起在触手根部缓缓涌现。  
一枚、两枚、三枚……  
小腹被这连续不断塞入的卵撑得隆起。低下头即是自己凸起的小腹。Emiya几乎要为之崩溃，就在他以为自己将就此死去时，触手却停了下来，转而再度就着紧实的肠道缓慢抽插，再次送入了一束冰冷的液体。

“……啊、呜——”  
熟悉的热度逐渐涌上。眼泪从眼角滑落，尽管已疲惫到了极点，被触手不断刺激的敏感点却依旧令这具盛着一肚子卵的身体兴奋了起来。  
“啊啊、嗯啊……”  
意识逐渐远去，Emiya的双眼无神地看向天际。恍惚间，似乎有一道火光映入视线的余光中。

“Emiya！”  
于此同时，在耳边响起的，是他此时最不愿意听到的声音。


End file.
